The Legend of Zelda: Perfect Love
by Shinigami-Zelda-sama
Summary: This is just a lemon oneshot I made as a little test. Also, I was bored. Hope you enjoy, please R&R! Lemon, so not for kiddies! If you don't like lemons, don't read! You have been warned!


**A/N: This is just a oneshot lemon I decided to try. It's in no way connected with my 'Only Chosen Love' story; this is pretty much just an experiment. But if you do like it, go ahead and review. **

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Perfect Love**

"Please Link... make love to me."

This was a request that Link couldn't turn down to a girl like Zelda. She was perfect in any way, and his wish was finally going to be achieved: to make love to her. He always thought about what it would be like, to have sex with a girl like Zelda. Images of her always filled his mind when he thought about it. He could imagine holding her, kissing her, becoming one with her... the thoughts were all perfect.

* * *

Link gazed out the window at the snow-covered Castle Town. The stars twinkled brightly, the moon high; everything was perfect.

Link turned around to see Zelda standing in her thin blue robe. Yes, everything was perfect. He could slightly see underneath her robe, where she was wearing a white tank top (which was made to be tight enough to act as a bra) and white underwear. All he was wearing was a pair of jeans and a white tanktop.

Zelda walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up at him with lust in her eyes. He knew she could feel the bulge in his pants, but he didn't care at this point.

Zelda moved her face closer, placing her ips on Links. He gladly began to kiss her back, and he wrapped his arms around her. He loved the feel of her lips, and the way she rubbed her hands up and down his chest. It just made him more and more aroused.

"Zelda..." Link breathed. He grabbed her shoulders, caressing them with his fingertips. Her body was so close to his now that he could feel the warmth of her delicate skin.

Link gently swept his tongue along her lower lip. She opened her mouth a little farther, and Link took the offer, putting his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues both danced in rhythm with each other, making their hearts beat faster.

Link stopped for a moment, and began placing kisses on Zelda's neck. He slid his lips along her collarbone, and slid his hands around her waist.

"Link...," Zelda moaned as he continued to plant kisses on her neck.

Link slid his fingers under the fabric of her robe, able to feel the tank top over her breasts.

Zelda gasped as Link began to remove her silk robe. It slid right off her body like water, revealing her luscious body. The tank top she was wearing had strings attaching the cups of the bra section, where they held her full breasts. Link could see the lines of Zelda's sensitive area peeking out from beneath her lacy white panties.

Link smiled, and began kissing her again. It felt even better this time, the feeling of Zelda's breasts pushing into his chest, and the feeling of Link's hard arousal pressing into her sensitive area.

"Follow me... Zelda...," Link breathed, and began to push her towards the huge bed. He pushed her onto the mattress, and moved her so that she wasn't hanging off the edge.

Zelda began lifting up Link's white tank top. He sat up, straddling her, and removed his shirt, pulling it up over his head and throwing it to the floor.

"You're amazing...," Zelda giggled, staring up at him. He was so _perfect_; his chest was perfectly sculpted, and she could see his fleshed-out muscles.

"The fun hasn't even started yet...," Link whispered, lowering himself back down again. He began placing kisses down Zelda's neck. His hands began to roam, and he started to untie the string holding the two bra cups together on her tank top. It took a bit of fumbling, what with Link not being able to use his eyes, but he managed to get the string untied. He pulled the shirt off her, throwing it on the floor. He stopped to take in the image of her beautiful breasts.

"Zelda... you're so beautiful...," Link said softly.

Zelda pulled him forward. She took his hand, and placed it on her left breast. Link smiled, and placed his lips on her other breast, flicking his tongue across her nipple.

"Oooh... Link... more...," Zelda moaned.

Link continued, changing over to her left breast and fondling her right breast with his hand.

Zelda reached down, and pulled off Link's belt. She put her fingers into the belt loops, and began to pull his jeans down.

Link looked up at her, a big grin on his face. He kicked the rest of his pants off, and they landed on the floor with the rest of the pile of clothes. The only thing left was his boxers.

"My turn," Link said deviously. He grabbed the edges of Zelda's underwear, and began pulling them down. He pulled them down slowly, teasing Zelda, who had a lustful look in her eyes now. When they were finally off and on the floor, Link could clearly see the rest of Zelda's body.

Zelda smiled, and began pulling down Link's boxers. When the boxers were gone, Zelda gasped at how big he was. How was he going to fit? Link moved forward, but she stopped him before he could get any closer to entering her.

"Wait, I want to try something," Zelda said. She switched positions with him so that she was on top. She crawled downwards, licking her lips. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"What are you up to?" Link asked, snickering.

Zelda moved her head down. Link's question was quickly answered when Zelda put her mouth over his hard self. She started off slow, but after looking at Link's expression, she started to suck faster and harder. He had a painful look on his face, biting down on his lip and clutching the sheets. Sweat was already starting to form on his forehead, and his face was red.

"Z-Zelda...," Link moaned. The sound of his moaning was music to Zelda's ears. She continued to suck on his hard cock, and the moans from Link began to increase.

"Zelda...! I'm going to...!" Link warned. Zelda stopped, sat up, and smiled deviously.

"How was that?" Zelda asked him.

Link grabbed her arms, pulling her up towards him. "That was... amazing... now it's your turn..." Link flipped her over, pinning her underneath him, holding her down by her wrists. "Now... are you ready?"

Zelda nodded, and watched as he lowered his abdomen towards her sensitive area. He smiled at her, and gently brushed her womanhood with the tip of his hard cock. She bit her lip as he began to enter her, a wave of pain filling her body. She couldn't hold back a scream as he pushed himself farther inside her.

"Don't worry...," Link said soothingly. "It gets better soon... I promise..." He helped her cover the pain with his kisses, and after a few minutes, the pain was gone, and Zelda could feel waves of pleasure in her body. Link started to thrust faster, each one making Zelda moan and her heart skip a beat.

"Link, faster, harder...!" she begged, moving with him as he increased his speed, making his thrusts faster and harder.

"Zelda... I'm getting close...," Link warned again.

"No, please... keep going..."

Link continued to move, and then, in one swift thrust, released his seed inside her. Zelda could feel her walls tighten, and the final wave of pleasure spark through her body. Link gasped, and fell down on the bed next to her.


End file.
